


Cricket's Treat

by The_Katanna_Twins



Series: 100 Writing Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Katanna_Twins/pseuds/The_Katanna_Twins
Summary: Kagome's back from her travels in the past. Now she's moving forward and she had a treat for the friends she hasn't seen in a while.Second in my 100 Prompts Challenge: Treat.





	Cricket's Treat

Cricket's Treat

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta: 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

One-Shot

Kagome sighed happily as she pulled the latest batch of cookies from the large industrial oven and turned it off before placing the sheet pan next to the cooling rack in a fluid motion. Taking her oven mitts off as she closed the oven door, the sixteen-year-old looked around the large kitchen. One the side of the room where she stood, the kitchen had been set up for baking and making sweet confections. Two industrial ovens were set up to the one side of the wall while counters were laden with the treats she had been working on since that morning lined the rest of the wall. The middle of the kitchen was an aisle that separated her prep table from the workspace meant for the other food preparation that was already underway on the other side of the kitchen where there were cooktops as well as another two industrial ovens.

On that side, two others were working diligently on the prep work for the guests they were expecting in about half an hour. One, a large man who looks to be in his thirties with black hair tied at the nape of his neck and deep blue eyes, directed the other with a small smile as the two moved easily around their side of the large workspace. Scars could be seen occasionally peeking out from beneath his uniform, but Kagome knew the old wounds no longer pained him as he let out a chuckle from when the woman next to him had said. The woman looked small in comparison to the man but that she knew that it did not bother her. Looking to be in her mid-twenties; the woman had teal-blue hair that fell to her shoulders in a high ponytail and olive green eyes. She moved with inhuman grace and speed as she prepared, but that didn't bother Kagome one bit as odd.

Actually, for her, such a sight was familiar and welcomed. 

"How is the prep work coming along Jinenji; Asagi?" Kagome asked gently after she had moved the cookies onto the cooling rack.

"Almost finished, Kagome-sama. All that is left is to leave the sauce to thicken." The large man replied and Kagome smiled softly at hearing the deep tenor which was familiar to her from the past.

"Thank you both. Not just for today, but agreeing to help me in the restaurant." Kagome said as the two paused to look at her.

Seeing her expression they shared smiles of their own.

"We're just happy to see you again, Kagome-sama. All of us were happy when Sesshomaru-sama was able to find you so quickly. You and Inuyasha saved us all in the past, and it was because of your part in defeating Naraku that we were all able to grow up with the world more peaceful than it had been. The spider would have destroyed us all if he had been allowed to keep the Shikon No Tama." Asagi said as she remembered what had happened several hundred years ago on the island where she and the other half-demon kids had been trapped by the four war gods.

"Helping you with this restaurant is something we decided for ourselves. If this is really what you want to do then we will be here for you to get you started." Jinenji said with a small smile as two more men and a woman came in from the dining area.

"Everything is set in front for your guests' arrival Kagome-sama." A young man who appeared to be in his late twenties with two-toned hair of mostly green with some orange said and he and his twin came to stand in the kitchen with poses mirroring each other.

"Such a large group to have before opening night. Aren't they all part of that human sport?" His brother, whose hair was just like his brother's except mostly orange with green asked.

"Thank you for telling me Roku. Yes, Dai. They play basketball." Kagome replied with a nod and a bemused smile.

No matter how many times she had told her old feudal era friends that they didn't have to address her by sama, she had been refused. She was the Shikon Miko who had battled Naraku. Even having known her before that, those of demon blood chose to address her with that form of respect. Apparently, it was something she had earned as the jewel's Guardian, and for her deeds in the past. Kagome had given up on trying to convince them that they didn't need to address her so respectfully, but was refused.

"Why invite so many basketball teams, Kagome-sama?" The woman who looked to be just a bit younger than the twins with long olive green hair asked.

"Well, my cousin used to be the Captain for his basketball team back in middle school, Midori. While he went to a different school than I did, I still went to all of his games back before everything happened with the jewel. I met and got to know the guys on his team. For the first two years of middle school, I would go to see them play and sometimes stop by during their practices. My cousin gave his position as Captain to Akashi-kun when my Uncle fell ill and they had to move to America, but by then I had gotten to know everyone. It was because of the things that happened last year that I had to stop going but I did manage to go to the Championship game." Kagome explained as she started to fidget with a look of concern.

"They didn't know I was there, and I didn't tell them either. The team had changed... People started calling them the Generation of Miracles because they were all so talented. I don't know what happened, but after seeing that game... I want to see for myself if they're still the people I knew. Not the strangers I saw on the court that day. They all go to different schools now so I invited their new teams too." She said only to look up when Asagi had placed her hand on her shoulder to see her smiling softly.

"You couldn't be there for them then, but you can now." She said receiving a smile and nod from the Miko.

"I see now. You told us you wanted to open a restaurant to give your friends somewhere they could go to be comfortable with good food and sweets." Midori said with a small smile that was reflected by the others and only grew when Kagome spoke again.

"This place isn't just for them though. It is for you guys too. I want my friends whether they be yokai, hanyou or ningen to have a place where you all can come when you're feeling down or over-worked. I want this place to be a sanctuary for everyone. That's why the upstairs is reserved. So those of you with demonic blood do not have to hide who you really are around the humans. A place that is safe." Kagome said passionately as she looked at the small group who had gathered to help her that night.

So much had happened in the last year that she could hardly believe that she was standing in the kitchen of her own restaurant. Most newly turn seventeen-year-olds would still be in school. Not owning their own business. Yet here she was now surrounded by friends she had made on her travels in the past.

Her travels through the Bone Eaters Well had been over for almost a year now. Naraku had been defeated and the Shikon No Tama wouldn't be causing any more trouble now as it had returned to the body of its guardian. Kagome had been returned to her own time without the chance to even say goodbye to the friends she had made. As it turned out, her troubles hadn't been over yet.

Due to all of her absences as she gathered shards of the jewel in the past there had been no high school who would take her. Her first few weeks at home had left her scrambling to put her life in her own time back together. It was when things had seemed almost hopeless that she had received a visitor that had left her speechless.

Of all the demons she had met in the past; Sesshoumaru had been one of the last that she had ever expected to find at her door. What Kagome had not known was that she and Souta were the last two of Rin's descendants. The little girl had grown up to marry a human monk and have a family of her own. Sesshomaru had cared for Rin as a daughter and so he had watched over her line since her passing. The demon had decided to step in to help Kagome with her problem because of this, and for her contribution in the fight against Naraku. 

It was actually because of Sesshoumaru that Kagome could start owning her own restaurant at such a young age. He had hired the best tutors and so Kagome was now still getting an education. It was Sesshomaru who had asked her what is was Kagome would like for her future. It was only after hearing how demons had to hide from the humans everywhere except their own homes that Kagome had known what she really wanted to do. When she had told him about her idea, Sesshomaru had approved and stated that he would be her backer so she did not have to worry about money. He was also the one who had handed her a stack of files for her to go through of demons and half-demons who she could speak to about working at the restaurant. He had said that if her business was to act as a haven for hanyou and yokai then it would only be right for all of her staff to have demonic blood. This way there would be no worries about their secrets being exposed by a human member of the staff while they were doing their job.

Needless to say that she had been surprised to come across several familiar faces. Jenenji had been hired as her main chef while Asagi and Shion would be assisting him in the kitchen. Roku, Dai, and Midori were the waiters while Ai would be acting as the hostess. Kagome herself would be making all the sweets in the kitchen while trading off with Ai as hostess. With her staff being comprised of all hanyou Kagome knew they would be more comfortable around humans than a full demon would, but still have the demonic speed and stamina to keep up with various tasks with so few staff. 

"The Shikon Priestess creating a sanctuary for demons and those of their blood. Your kindness and pure heart are what have always drawn us all to you. I know I say it for all of us when I say that we're all grateful to you, Kagome-sama. You've always been considerate of everyone regardless of what we are." Midori said softly as the others nodded in agreement.

"That's because our blood doesn't make us who we are. It's just a part of it. Now, where are Shion and Ai?" Kagome asked as she tried to get them all back on task.

"Shion went upstairs to make sure all the plants had enough water." Jinenji answered as he turned to stir the sauce that he had been preparing.

"Ai is in front waiting to greet the basketball teams once she starts to see them coming up to the doors." Dai answered before Roku chimed in right after him.

"She looked at the pictures of the team jackets you gave her so she could know who to let in."

"Alright. Someone remind me later to see about some kind of automatic watering system for upstairs. I still have some preparations to make. One of the guys coming will probably order a lot more sweets than the others. With everyone else as well I'm going to need to make more than I already have so they're still a bit warm when they're served." Kagome commented as she thought about the pies and cobbler she had already taken the ingredients out for.

She only hoped she will have made enough for everyone.

Exclusive invitations had been sent out to the six High School basketball teams of the 'Generation of Miracles' and their phantom sixth man. Kagome had invited them before the official opening in hopes of seeing if the rift she had witnessed between her old friends had started to mend. She had not had much time outside of her quest for the jewel shards and trying to keep up with her school work in her final year of middle school. Yet she had gone to Teiko's games regularly before being pulled down the well.

Kagome had come to be friends with the team by the time her cousin had moved to America, and so had continued to go visit them and support them from the crowd during games. She had managed to attend only one game during their final year, and she had made sure of it because she knew they had made it to the Championships again. However, the divide in the team that had happened during her absence had been plain to see for anyone who had seen the bonds between them before.

It had pained her to know that something had driven a wedge between them. There had been nothing she could have done of said to them to try to repair what had been broken. She hadn't been there, after all. Even now with her invitation to each of their teams for right after the Winter Cup, she knew they may still decide not to come. She had wanted to bring them together in a neutral setting outside of the court the only way she knew how to. To see for herself if such great friendship had truly died.

She hadn't been able to be there for them then, but she could now. Shuzo had cared about those boys as a Captain. Kagome couldn't bring herself to give up on them when she knew that her cousin had been so proud of his team. He hadn't wanted to leave them when he did, but she had told him that she would still go to all their games and support them. She'd had to break that promise then because there wasn't anything she could do, but now it was a different story.

"Go ahead and put out the private event sign..." Kagome started to say until everyone else looked toward the door.

"It sounds like Ai has already started to let people in. The game must have ended." Asagi told her when Kagome looked at them questioningly.

"Okay. We're about to get busy so let's get started. Remember, this is technically a trial run for the opening so we need to make sure that we don't disappoint Sesshomaru-sama with our performance. Midori, put out the sign for the private event just outside the door before you join Roku and Dai with taking the orders. Asagi, could you get Shion? You and Jinenji are going to need him in here. Jinenji, meal prep is yours so I will leave it to your direction. I'll get back to work as well. Oh, and remember we have the rolling carts for large orders. It'll make it easier on you guys." Kagome started directing her team once she knew their dinner service had started.

"Yes, Kagome-sama!" She could hear them all say at once after receiving their instructions before they went off to where they needed to go.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome steeled herself for the next few hours or so. Getting back to her side of the kitchen she quickly started moving all of the already prepared sweets onto trays before moving the trays onto the steel rack next to the counter. This way they would be easily accessible by the others to be taken out. Already, she could hear the noise level in the dining area start to rise. Ai seemed to be handling it well as she could hear her voice as well; directing the different teams to their seats after greeting them. It wasn't long before Midori, Dai, and Roku started coming in the swinging door with orders that they handed off to Jinenji. Jinenji was then directing Asagi and Shion as the kitchen came to life with activity.

Once the pies and a few other pastries were in the oven. Kagome turned to her special treats for the boys. This would be her hint to her old friends about who it was that had invited them there that day. Her own recipe for white chocolate macadamia nut cookies. This was something that she had brought the guys on a few occasions to one of their practice sessions just after they had won a game. With the cookies still warm, she plated them up on six different plates before taking a pen and writing down their names and which team they were on for the servers. Once that was done, she loaded the plates onto one of the rolling carts.

"Ah! Dai!" Kagome called out to him before he could dart back out the door with the two serving trays laden with food.

"Yes, Kagome-sama?" Dai asked as he paused near the door.

"Could you tell Ai that I need her in here for a moment?" Kagome asked and received a nod.

"Of course." He said before moving swiftly out the door.

Kagome checked on her ovens before starting to clean up the mess that her prep table had become. It didn't take very long before a woman who looked to be just a few years older than herself with wavy dark blue hair came in.

"Dai said you needed me Kagome-sama?" She asked as she drew Kagome's attention to her.

"Yes, Ai. Have all the teams arrived?" Kagome asked to which Ai nodded.

"As far as I can tell, everyone from each of the teams has come." Ai responded and Kagome chuckled.

"Free food is a great incentive. Well, I have something I would like to ask you to do. Could you take this cart out and hand these plates out to the ones whose names I've written down? I've written which teams each of them are on to make it easier for you as well." Kagome asked as she directed her over to the rolling cart and showed her the paper.

"These are the friends you were telling the others about?" Ai asked as she read it to be sure she knew who she would be handing them off to.

"Yes. I thought I would have a little fun with a hint as to why they had gotten the invitations. I used to bring them these cookies sometimes to their practices." Kagome told her with a small mischievous smile that got the other woman to giggle.

"I'll take it out to them then. They do seem a bit confused as to why they were all invited. I've had to try to sooth a few ruffled feathers already." Ai told her; answering Kagome's unspoken question from when she had heard them earlier.

"I'm sorry about that, Ai. They are basketball rivals so I guess it was to be expected, but I had hoped they would leave that rivalry on the court." Kagome said with some exasperation in her voice.

"I heard you earlier. That you want this place to be a type of sanctuary for everyone. I was very happy when you said that. Maybe they just need to hear it too." Ai said softly with a small smile to the Miko.

"You're right. If I can't get to them leave their differences at the door than it isn't much of a haven, is it? Thank you, Ai. Once everyone has been served will you come to get me? Just tell them you are getting the owner as I would like to greet them all personally." Kagome asked as Ai took hold of the handles on the cart.

"Of course. I will be back once they've all started on their meals." Ai told her just as Roku came back through the door with a look of shock as he clutched his order pad causing both of them to look at him with some concern.

"Roku, are you alright? Did something happen?" Kagome asked as she motioned for Ai to go ahead and take the cart out to the floor and came up to him.

"I don't... I'm fine Kagome-sama. It's just this order. Can one human really eat all of this?" The hanyou asked as he handed her the order pad.

Flipping through three pages of the papers, Kagome smailed with a small laugh when she noticed only the first of them was for dinner. The other two pages held noting but orders for desserts and sweets. She had already suspected this as she merely shook her head and tore the first paper before handing it to Jinenji. Taking the other two for herself she looked back at her friend.

"I'm going to say that this order came from a teen who is very tall with long purple hair from the Yosen team. Am I right?" Kagome asked as she handed the order pad back to him.

"Yeah. He looked like he was bored as he spoke to someone named Muro-chin. He was snacking on umaibo when he sat down!" Roku told her incredulously as Kagome laughed and moved over to the rack where she had placed all the finished sweets.

"That would be Murasakibara-Kun. I don't know who Muro-chin is, but Murasakibara-Kun calls everyone with chin at the end of their names. He also has a high metabolism that burns through sugar like it's nothing because of his size. I've never seen him without some kind of snack unless he's playing basketball." Kagome explained as she started preparing several different plates with what Roku had written down.

"Ah!" Ai's startled voice could be heard from the dining area through the door.

"I'm pretty sure Ai just met Kuroko-Kun. Don't worry. He has a low presence and so people don't tend to notice him until he startles them." Kagome told Roku, Jinenji, Asagi, and Shion as they all paused to give the door a look of concern.

"Even so, to startle a half-demon?" Asagi asked in curiosity while she listened to what was being said on the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Each one of them is a little... different, and they would put that to use on the basketball court." Kagome said as she finished loading the cart before moving it out to accept the dishes from Shion before handing the cart over to Roku.

"Shouldn't really be a surprise. Kagome-sama does have a habit of making some unusual friends." Shion's soft voice could be heard saying as the others in the kitchen chuckled at Kagome's sheepish smile.

"True enough." Midori said as she came into the kitchen to pick up the order for one of her tables.

Nothing more was said as they all got back to work until about fifteen minutes later when Ai came in.

"Everyone is served, Kagome-sama." She said as Kagome had just finished cleaning the counters while the oven cooled.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a moment." Kagome told her as she tossed the cloth into the sink.

Ai nodded before leaving the kitchen as Kagome took the time to untie her apron. Hanging it next to the door she took a breath before stepping out. The noise level in the room went up with the surprised voices that greeted her familiarly as she came in.

"Kagomecchi!" Was all she heard before there was a clatter of silverware and she was being tackled in an exuberant hug by an excited blonde.

"Hello, Kise-Kun..." Kagome gasped as she felt like the life was being squeezed out of her. 

She soon found relief, however, as a fist came down on top of Kise's head. Kagome could only watch on in surprise as a dark-haired teen glared at Kise.

"Baka! Don't just jump on people!" He scolded Kise as he pulled him back towards their table while he whined about being hit.

"Kagomecchi doesn't mind!" Kise could be heard as the other teen stopped pulling on him at seeing the other members of the former Teiko team had also stood to greet the girl who had entered the room.

"It's been a long time, Neko-chan. You don't look to have gotten any taller than the last time we saw you." A tanned hand belonging to a familiar blue-haired ace came to rest on Kagome's head as he shuffled her hair causing her to huff in amusement.

"Hello to you too, Aomine-Kun." Kagome said as she brushed off what he had said about her height at the sight of the others who had come up to her.

"I knew those were Gome-chin's cookies." She heard before she was suddenly lifted off the ground by big hands connected to long arms; alarming Dai, Roku, Ai, and Midori until they noticed that Kagome had actually been expecting it.

"Hello to you too Murasakibara-Kun." Kagome smiled gently as she was raised several feet off the floor to be eye level with the long-haired teen.

"Put Kagomecchi down, Murasakibaracchi! The rest of us want to talk to her too!" Kise said indignantly as he watched the girl relax into his grip.

"No. My Gome-chin." Murasakibara said stubbornly as he shifted her away from the others and Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she blushed at the familiarity and his claim to her.

This is what he had always done when she had brought them snacks to their practices. Her friends had been concentrated on getting her together with Hojo when she was in middle school, but she had known that any relationship with the boy would have been doomed from the start. Back then, she had already had a crush on the purple-haired boy. He claimed her as his own for her talent to make sweets he liked, but little did he know the claim he'd already had to her affections. Now, Kagome could feel as her heart fluttered a bit at the reminder.

"Murasakibara." Looking down at the red-head who spoke, Murasakibara pouted at the silent command in his old Captain's voice before setting the girl down in front of him.

"Hello, Akashi-Kun." Kagome greeted him as she was seemingly 'delivered' to the leader of the group.

"It is good to see you well, Kagome. I had heard that you had been sick a lot last year." Akashi said with a small smile, but it was the look in his eye that told Kagome he was happy to see her.

"Of course. White chocolate macadamia nut cookies." The green-haired teen muttered as she looked over to him.

"It's good to see you too, Midorima-Kun." Kagome smiled to the tsundere as he turned away from her.

"Hello, Kagome-chan..." The quiet voice came from off to her side; causing her to jump as she looked before her eyes softened.

"Kuroko-Kun. Now there's a welcome face." Kagome said softly at seeing his smile before she pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" A girl's voice called Kagome's attention to the girl with long pink hair.

"Momoi-chan!" Kagome called out as she released Kuroko to accept the hug from the girl.

"It's so good to see you in good health, Kagome-chan." Momoi said as she released her.

Kagome stepped back and looked at all the faces of the old team she had not seen for a while. Her eyes were slightly misty as she could see that they were not as tense around each other as the last time she had seen them all together. Something had definitely changed for the better since then. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to find out.

"What are you doing here anyway, Neko-chan?" Aomine asked as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, our hostess had said the owner would be coming out to greet us." Akashi said with an almost knowing look in his eyes.

Kagome's eyes narrowed on him knowing he must have done his research. Seeing that she was the owner was probably the only reason he had taken the time to come, actually. That and his doubtless curiosity about why Taisho Sesshomaru would be backing her financially. Either way, they were all here, and that was exactly what Kagome had hoped for.

"Actually, I can answer that. Could you all go ahead and sit back down? I'd hate for your food to get cold." Kagome answered as she tried to get everyone back to there seats.

It was only once everyone was seated that she realized she had the attention of all the teams on her. It wasn't really surprising after the enthusiastic greeting she had gotten upon entering the room. With a bright smile, Kagome moved so that everyone could see her as she spoke.

"Well, now that everyone is seated again, I will introduce myself. My name is Higurashi Kagome, though you are all welcome to call me Kagome. I am the owner of this place, and I am also the one who invited you all here today." Kagome told them; her words causing a stir until Kagome held up her hand for them all to quiet down.

"I wanted to welcome each of the teams from Yosen, Too, Rakuzan, Seiren, Shutoku, and Kaijo to Cricket's Haven. As I'm sure you all noticed I do know at least one person from each of your teams. The plain truth is that before Akashi-kun became Captain of the team at Teiko; it was my cousin who held the position. Through him, I met and got to know his teammates. I know how hard you all must have worked through the season and in the Winter Cup, and so decided to invite you all here as my own treat before I officially open in two weeks. I want you all to enjoy yourselves." Kagome said; seeing some smiles from a few members of the different teams before she continued.

"I understand that you all have your own rivalries with the other teams here. I could hear you all from the kitchen when you arrived. I just want to say that those rivalries are to be left at the door. As it says in the name for this place; it is a haven. A place of sanctuary for any one of you who walk through that door. In this place, we are only people. There are no teams. No schools. I will welcome any of you to return. If you need a place to relax and destress or an ear to listen then the door to Cricket's Haven will be open to you." She said to stunned expressions and quiet murmuring before turning to look at Asagi who had come up behind her from the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru-sama is on the phone for you, Kagome-sama." Asagi said quietly so as not to be heard by the other humans in the room.

"Okay. Tell him I am on my way." She said before turning back to the gathered basketball players.

"I have a call I must take, but I will be back out to meet each of you shortly. Excuse me."

Leaving them to talk amongst themselves Kagome walked back through the kitchen door and straight through to the door to her office. Taking the phone from Asagi, she smiled in thanks before putting it to her ear.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama." She said softly as she took a seat in her chair.

"How is the trial run going, Miko?" Sesshomaru's cold, but somewhat gentle tone asked her without even a greeting.

"Well so far. My team has proven that they can operate smoothly even with so many guests coming in a once. I feel fully confident to say that we will have no problems after we open in two weeks. The landscaping company will be finished with the balcony upstairs tomorrow. With the one-way glass window and greenery dominating the outside view I would say any of our VIP guests will be able to relax without worry. It's airing out right now to get rid of the chemical smells from the clean up after they installed the new windows." Kagome reported knowing that he wanted the facts.

While it was her place to do with as she wanted it was still Sesshomaru's investment. He wanted to know what it was his money was being spent on. She couldn't say she blamed him. He had already spent a pretty penny on the building and renovations that had been needed to make it suitable as a haven for youkai. He had told her to do as she wished with the decor, and given her an allowance to spend as she wished on top of that. Between the food and pay for her team, it was that allowance that was paying for this trial run.

"Do your guests approve the human menu?" He asked and Kagome smiled knowing that this question was one of his own interest on her behalf.

"I'm not sure. They are all eating now. I was just welcoming the all when you called. Once I'm done then I plan to go back out and see if there are any modifications to be made. I also want to see if any of them have any reasonable recommendations to improve guest comfort and relaxation. I'm still not satisfied with what that designer did. This place is supposed to be a sanctuary, not a high-class restaurant. I want people to be comfortable coming here." Kagome grumbled as she remembered fighting with the interior designer.

He had been highly recommended, but she hadn't liked him much after meeting him. After hearing that it was the multi-billion dollar business tycoon Taisho Sesshomaru who was paying for things the man had fought Kagome on every detail she told him she wanted. Saying that the design should be more high-brow. That if the place were to appeal to Taisho-san's clientele that it should look more extravagant. The problem was that Kagome didn't want that. While some of the guests would be used to the finer things, Kagome was trying to make it a nice place for everyone and didn't feel that any extravagance that he had in mind would allow her guests to fully relax. Eventually, she had told him to leave and just started doing it on her own. It was why the opening date had been pushed back from three days from now to two weeks. 

She had known what she wanted on the second floor. A peaceful retreat surrounded by greenery that would allow the demon guests to relax within as natural a setting as she could give them with the gardens on the balcony and lush plant life inside. Something reminiscent of what the world had been. The plant life would also help those with more sensitive noses as it would help rid the area of other smells that would be more unpleasant. It had been the first floor that she hadn't had a clear image of as it would cater more to her human guests. All she knew was what she didn't want. The private grounds in the back had been done for a few weeks now already.

"If you did not like his work then fire him, Miko. That place is yours to do with as you wish. If it is successful then this Sesshomaru will see about opening others, but it is also on you to make it so. You have three years; as you agreed." Sesshomaru said firmly as he reminded her about the deal they had made.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. I know, but this is really what I want. I'm willing to fight for it to be successful." Kagome replied knowing that this was his own way of motivating her.

"The longer the opening is delayed the more loss of potential profits to be made. Do what you need to do and get it done Miko." Sesshomaru ordered and Kagome knew that he was right.

"It will be done in time even without a designer if I have to. If you will excuse me, Sesshomaru-sama. I have guests to tend to." Kagome said as she leaned forward to stand.

"This Sesshomaru will have a few designers sent over for you tomorrow. Tell them what you want." Sesshomaru said as she could hear him moving papers around through the phone.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said with a feeling of slight relief at his offer of help.

"Hn." Was all she heard in his way of goodbye before she heard the click of his hanging up.

Kagome set down the phone with a sigh before she stood. Taking a stack of blank paper out of her printer she grabbed two packs of pens on her way out of the office. In the kitchen, she could see that things had already been cleaned up for the most part with the exception of drinks and desserts that were still being taken out when requested.

"Is everything alright, Kagome-sama?" Jinenji asked after seeing the tension around her eyes.

"Oh, yes, everything's fine Jinenji. Just Sesshomaru-sama being himself. He seems pleased with the performance today, but he's not so happy with the lack of progress in the dining hall." Kagome explained as he nodded in understanding.

"You'll figure it out, Kagome-sama. Why don't you go out and spend some time with your human friends? I'll make one of those fruit shakes you like." Shion said comfortingly in his soft voice.

"Thank you, Shion. It would be appreciated." Kagome said as she stepped back out into the dining hall.

For the next half hour, Kagome made her rounds from table to table as she was introduced to her friend's teams. She had finally reached the tables where Yosen had seated themselves. Everyone had spluttered a bit when Murasakibara had pulled her down close to his side between himself and another he called Muro-chin. Kagome's small stature of 5'2" was more than noticeable when placed next to the center who was a full 6'10". 

Their height difference had been one of the things that had bothered Kaogme in the past, honestly. When Kagome had been crushing on him in middle school she had been dishearted when she had heard that he liked taller girls. Though not ones taller than himself which she had found hard to believe was possible. Yet, he was always so gentle with her that she had not been able to give up on her feelings for him.

"So you make all of the sweets here, Kagome-chan?" Himuro asked as the guys finally seemed to start to settle down.

"Yes, I do. I've always liked baking. If things get too busy once we open then I may hire someone else to help me, but for now, it's something I would like to do on my own." Kagome replied as everyone seemed to be close to finishing their desserts.

"Gome-chin's sweets are the best." Murasakibara said as he took a chocolate eclair and put it in his mouth and reached over to shuffle her hair with one of his big hands.

"They are very good." Himuro replied with a small smile at the sight of how gently his friends treated the girl.

He hadn't been sure what to think of her when she had come out to welcome them earlier. With Murasakibara moving more quickly than he had seen him do in a while to greet the girl with the rest of his old teammates. He had watched after she had come back and made her rounds to the other tables. Himuro could tell by the way they all acted that she was someone that they all considered precious in some way. Now with watching how Murosakibara interacted with her and the light blush on her face he could tell that she felt the same way.

"Thank you." Kagome replied with a hint of pride that they had enjoyed the treats for all the work she had put in to make them.

Looking around the dining hall, Kagome bit her lip. It was starting to get later in the evening and she could already see a few people who look to be getting ready to leave. Gathering herself she stood from her chair and came back to stand where she could see everyone. Seeing that she looked like she was ready to say something the people who had been gathering their things paused as they gave her their attention.

"I just wanted to say that I know it's getting late. Before you all go home I have something else I would like to share with you all, and something I would like to ask of you. As you can see, the dining hall is still sparsely decorated. Up at the register, there is paper and pens. I would like to ask for your recommendations on what you think would make it more comfortable and give it a relaxing feel. I want you all to feel free to come back any time." Kagome said with a smile as she motioned to the register before continuing.

"Now, as for what I would lie to share with you all if you could follow me." Kagome motioned for them as they stood to follow her through the hall on the other side of the kitchen and passed the stairs to the second floor until they reached the back door.

Unlocking the door she flipped a few switches on the wall next to her before turning back to look at the crowded hallway. With a smile, Kagome opened the door and stepped out to allow the teams to exit into the grounds that were surrounded by a privacy fence. It was only once they had all stepped out that they could see what she was talking about. In the middle of the large area, illuminated by the lights, was a basketball court. A few benches stood off to the side, but surrounding the court was a lush garden of greenery and colored flowers. In the garden area, they could see more comfortable outdoor seating where anyone could go to relax while watching or in between a game. To the side of the door was a metal bin already stocked with basketballs next to another that was sealed to not let any water inside. When Kagami opened it they could see that it was full of clean towels.

"Oh, Kagome-chan... It's beautiful!" Momoi gasped as she looked around while the teams started to spread out.

Only a few people stayed near the door where Kagome stood with her friends.

"How are you affording all of this? You're still a high school student." Midorima asked as he thought about how much this had to have cost.

"Actually, I'm not..." Kagome said drawing several startled looks.

"I had wondered about your financial backer. I'm just surprised he allowed you to do this." Akashi said as he looked back at her and confirmed Kagome's suspicion that he had done his research.

"Financial backer?" Kagami asked as he looked at the other red-head.

"Of course. How else is a girl Kagome's age going to own a restaurant as big as this?" Riko asked as she looked at the girl she had met just that day.

"You're not in some kind of trouble, are you Neko-chan?" Aomine asked with a surprisingly serious look in his eyes.

"No! I promise, Aomine-kun. I'm just fine." Kagome replied as she tried to reassure him before sighing at the questioning looks from the group.

"I was absent a lot last year because of sickness. It was because of that I wasn't able to be accepted into a high school. A distant relative of mine heard about it. I'm being tutored privately now. When he asked me what I really wanted to do in the future I told him about my idea for this place. I want a place where my friends can come. A place where the outside world's stresses will not touch. A sanctuary with good food and drink. He thought it would be a good business proposal as long as I would be the one running it." Kagome mumbled a bit with a shrug.

"Taisho Sesshomaru is known for being a hard man to do business with. He doesn't throw away money on a project without some kind of assurance. What does he get out of this, Kagome?" Akashi asked as the others looked at them both in surprise with Kagome's eyes widened at the statement from the other teen.

"Tashio? That big business tycoon?" Mibuchi asked with some surprise as he recognized the name.

"So you really are in some kind of jam, Kagomecchi?" Kise asked as Kuroko placed his hand on Kagome's arm and gave her a look of concern.

"No! I'm not in any kind of trouble, I promise you guys that." Kagome assured them before releasing a breath knowing he would have to tell them or they really would worry.

"Then what is it this guy wants from you?" Aomine asked and Kagome looked at the sky with some exasperation.

"As I said, he's a distant relative. A very rich businessman who has never married. He wants to groom me..." Kagome started saying as she saw Akashi's eyes widen slightly.

"Groom you, Kagome-chan? Groom you for what?" Kuroko's soft voice could be heard asking in the silence.

"Sesshomaru wants an heir, or in this case heiress. Cricket's Haven is my dream. He's made it possible for me, but in exchange, after three years he will be putting me on his family registry as an adopted daughter. I will have to start learning to take over so he can retire." Kagome explained knowing that Sesshomaru's 'retirement' was really just a break for him.

"He's not pressuring you?" Momoi asked with some worry that Kagome was going to be forced into something she didn't want.

"Oh not at all. He saved me, actually. I would be working some minimum wage job for the rest of my life if it wasn't for him. He's done a lot. I have some of the best tutors and should be finished with my high school education next year. I'm also learning business, economics and other things to help me in the future." Kagome smiled before looking around the grounds and then back to the building as she picked up one of the basketballs to have something to do with her hands.

"He's allowing me to live my dream for these next few years. Even then, Cricket's Haven will still be mine, and I can still run in while I'm learning what I need to as his heiress. None of you need to worry about me. I just want to be here to support you guys and the others I care about-" Kagome started to say only to be cut off as she squeaked when she was lifted off the ground again.

As blue eyes come even with purple she smiled at the look of understanding before looking back to the other in the large group. Some who were friends, and others who she hoped to someday be able to call a friend. A bright smile took over her face as she glowed with happiness when Murasakibara settled her on his arm before speaking.

"Gome-chin will be alright. She has us."

"You're right, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko agreed with a small smile a he could just make out the slight flush on her cheeks.

"You guys go ahead and have fun." Kagome said as she threw the ball to Kise.

"Afterall, this place is my treat to all of you."

123456

Well, I can honestly say that this is my first time writing a Kuroko No Basket/Inuyasha crossover. Please do let me know if you liked it. This is what I came up with after several re-writes for the second one-shot in the 100 prompts challenge: Treat. Hope you liked it.

~Ryu~


End file.
